nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is a game for the Wii U. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is a spinoff game based on the Sonic Boom cartoon. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric runs on the CryEngine 3 game engine. The game features new redesigns of the characters from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, while hunting their old enemy, the evil Dr. Eggman alongside Metal Sonic, find themselves on a lost island in the depths they find an ancient sealed crypt. There they come across a powerful and evil being like a snake, descendent of an old breed, whose name is Lyric the Last Ancient. He belonged to an ancient dynasty called the Sages, who despite the advanced technologies lived in harmony with nature, and found the energy they needed from powerful crystals. However, he decided to use the crystals to power a powerful army of robots and destroy all forms of life in the world to make it dominate its mechanical creatures, and was imprisoned. But now he is again free, and is ready to avenge himself by implementing his evil plan. The stakes have never been so high, and the only chance for the Lyric group to beat is to join and work as a team, along with the new member Sticks the Badger, to find the crystals before him. Gameplay Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is a more action and adventure type game. It has a stronger focus on fighting & exploration than of speed. There are three types of levels; Speed, Adventure, and Boss. The game has a hub worlds in it. There are four playable characters in the game. The playable characters are Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Each character has different abilities. Sonic's abilities are the spin dash and homing attack and kick. Amy's abilites are the triple jump and hammer. Knuckles can climb wall, dig and punch. Tails can fly by the wind and use robots that he can send out. The spin dash can be useded to reach higher platforms. There is a new gameplay mechanic called the Enerbeam. You use the Enterbeam to pull enemies away and killing. Or use it to solve different types of puzzles that are in the game. The game is mostly in 3D but there are still some 2D parts. You can now get 200 rings in this game. There are also vehicles that you can use. There are hub worlds in the game that you can navigate. There is also some inter-connectivity between this game and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystals. Characters Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose Non-Playable Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks the Badger *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Lyric Levels Areas *''Lyric's Tomb'' *''Abandoned Research Facility'' *''Lyric's Weapon Facility'' *''The Pit'' *''Slowpoke Isle'' *''Ocean Purification Plant'' *''Creeper Gorge'' *''Sky Citadel'' *''Lyric's Lair'' Hub worlds *''Cliff's Excavation Site'' *''Bygone Island'' *''Crater Lake'' Sub levels *''River Rush'' *''Undersea Bolt'' Reception The game was a target of criticism upon release. This was partly due to the game's large instability, causing frame rate drops. The game's visuals were also subject to criticism, as they were regarded sub-par by critics. The game received a 32/100 average score on Metacritic. Trivia *It is the first Wii U game to use the CryEngine 3. es:Sonic Boom: El Ascenso de Lyric Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Wii U games Category:Spinoffs Category:2014 video games Category:Sega games Category:Games with a demo Category:Games published by Sega Category:Big Red Button Entertainment games Category:Platformer games Category:Action-adventure games